Titans South
by The Sixth Titan
Summary: When a powerful teenage boy with a dark past comes to the Titans seeking help. A new Team of Titans are formed. But even with this new team, is Ocean City beyond saving?
1. How Blaze came To Be

Hi all, this idea just popped into my head after reading a Halo book like awhile ago and I decided to grasp that idea of what the young Spartans went through and add it to the main character in this story about a new team of Titans, Enjoy

**Chapter 1: How Blaze Came To Be**

Ocean City…ranked best place to live in America in 1990. Good hard working people and families, sunny skies and friendly faces, people slept easy and even left there doors unlocked during most of the day but a lot can change in 15 years. In 2005 the crime and violence in Ocean City seemed worse then that of the legendary Gotham. Dozens of women where rapped everyday, gunfights would be a common sight, robberies, theft, and burglary where considered jobs classes on the streets. It was Americas shit hole. One boy wanted to stop that, one boy who saw what the city used to be, one boy who would need a team of teenagers just like him who would stop it nothing until the city was cleansed of its rotten core. That boy was Blaze and that team was Titans South.

Blaze awoke in a cold sweat from his sleep. He had been having nightmares of loosing his family again and they where becoming too much to bare with each passing night. He could still hear the screams echo in his head as his eyes began to adjust to the sunlight shining through his one room apartment window. Moaning, he sat upwards from his bed and stretched out. The sixteen-year-old slid his feet across the old carpet walking from the bed to the makeshift bathroom he had behind his kitchen sink. He didn't like sharing one with the other tenants and made his own…illegally of course. Opening up the faucet he let the cool water slip into his cupped hands. With a swift upward movement he splashed the icy cold liquid on his face. He looked into the mirror and thought for a moment. Blaze was your average looking teenage Hispanic guy, black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He lifted weights and it showed pretty well, six pack and pecks, not big and ripped but normal to most men who kept in shape. He also wore a pair of dog tags around his neck that he never took off. Blaze took them in his hand and read the info on the metal IDs just as he, countlessly, did every morning in his life:

_Salvador, Jon "Blaze"_

_USMC: X-101-89_

_Pos-O/Unknown_

_Experimental code: Aurora_

Blaze's gripped tightened on them and his hand tensed up. He remembered his time in the Marines all to well and wished he could just erase that part of his memory for good.

**FLASHBACK 4 years ago**

The youngest in the corps, 12, to be exact. He went on many missions with these guys he called brothers. Nothing to major at first, a few recon and yea there was the occasional gun battle with terrorist or anyone else that was considered hostile to the squad. He was noticed by many as the youngest and bravest of all Marines. When he wasn't on the frontlines or on duty, he was here in Ocean City…he was home. His parents were so proud of all his accomplishments. His parents…the only family he had. Rumors of Blaze eventually found the ears of highly classified government officials. One day he found out he had been accepted into a very high level program for "gifted" young marines only known as AURORA and was told by his commanding officer that he would be away from home for along time. "Sergeant Slavador…do you accept this mission?" boomed the mans voice. "You already know my answer to that question, sir." Mitchell nodded "But, forgive me sir, I have to make sure its alright with my parents." Later that night "Mom Dad, I am gona be away for awhile." He said one day at dinner. "How long Jon?" His father asked as he took a sip of his soda. "Lt. Mitchell says possibly over a year…" His parents looked at each other then at him. It took a whole night of convincing until finally "Jon" his mother said "You know I love you and your father does to and if this makes you happy, we are behind you 100." Now he was wishing she never said that.

The training was intense, Combat Practice, hand-to-hand, real pain and Jon was hurt on a regular basis. The Drill Instructor's yelling didn't help either. After awhile, and a few broken bones, Jon excelled in the training and was drafted into the second phase. What Jon experienced before was nothing compared to what was next. Phase Two was the real challenge, only known as "Evolution" every time he asked anyone about why he was being treated like a lab rat. The "Evolution" he and those few kids were put through…it was hell, painful inhumane hell. Most of them didn't make it but, Jon…the experiments were a success on a percent value that was off the charts. He had gained the ability to generate and control fire, magma, lava etc. This ability also gave him the power of flight and enhanced reflexes. He was perfect in the eyes of his creators. He learned how to harness his power and control it. Jon…no Blaze was the most powerful soldier in the world.

Shortly after this the "Aurora" project just shut down and Jon, now known as Blaze, was forgotten. He didn't understand why…the government just erased him from all of their files and, like an angry owner does to a bad dog, just tossed him outside and didn't care what he did or where he went. "Where ya headed to stranger?" A truck driver had finally stopped to give him a ride. The driver had blue eyes and gray hair; he wore a cowboy hat, t-shirt, and jeans. He was one of those guys that you could tell right off the bat had a kind hearted soul. "Ocean City" he said roughly. The training had endured made him tougher and stronger, and his voice showed it. He stared at him as if he was crazy and replied "Well, I dono why ya'll would wana be headed round tehr these days" Blaze just looked at him puzzled. "I can take ya but I will only take ya as far as them old city outskirts." Blaze figured the trucker just didn't like the city that well and thought nothing of the comment he made earlier "Umm sure thanks, that would be great!" he said happily. "Well, alrighty then, hop on in and I'll git you there faster then a jackrabbit on grease!" Blaze climbed into the seat and they where off in the direction of southern California. The whole way the Trucker, known as Billy, shared stories of his many travels across the country. Blaze listened carefully to them and was surprised how much changed around the world. In those years at Aurora he had only known about what he saw in that underground lab. He quickly shoved those thoughts aside ands listened to the end of Billy's story. Right after the story he saw a tarnished sign that read Ocean City Outskirts 2 Mi, Ocean City 5 Mi. He was so close, it had been 2 years since he last saw his parents, the only ones he loved and the only ones he had. He was now fourteen and much more matured. Had the body of an 18-year-old Olympic athlete with pyro (meaning fire) abilities that seemed endless in power. "Well this be as far as I gitin, Mr. Blaze." Billy spoke as he pulled up to a sign that read Crossing into Ocean City Outskirts. Blaze opened up the door of the massive semi and turned to Billy "Thank you very much for everything Billy, I really enjoyed your stories" He hopped out of the truck with his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Tain't nothing, Mr. Blaze, Your company was all the thanks I done needed." Blazed nodded "Where you headed to now?" Billy checked his map. "I think I gun go see how the stars are bright in Texas right after I ship this here load over to Phoenix." Blaze smiled "Ok take care Billy, I hope I see ya around." Billy started up the semi with a twist of the key. "Amen that Mr. Blaze." He nodded at the old trucker and started to walk down the road. "Oh, Mr. Blaze!" Billy shouted, Blaze turned around "Yea?" he said, "I would be careful around these parts, these here city folk isn't what they used to be." Blaze shot him a confused look "Ok, I will keep that in mind Billy." Billy smiled and turned his massive truck around and headed in the direction opposite from Ocean City. He honked his horn and stuck a hand out the window as he drove away; Blaze raised his hand up to say one last goodbye. "What did he mean by that?" Blaze thought as he continued towards this home. He would soon find out.

**END FLASHBACK**

A loud sound snapped him back to reality and away from this flashback, the sound of a 9mm Glock 19 firing, Blaze knew his weapons well from his time with the Marines. He rushed out of the bathroom and towards the door to stop this violence…senseless violence he had grown sick of. The sound of screaming came from the hall; it was a woman's voice. Blaze opened his old door with his hands glowing orange, ready to shoot fireballs at the attacker, only to find an old woman covered in blood and the shooter nowhere in sight. "Maam we need to get you to a hospital c'mon!" Blaze shouted. The old woman looked up at him and showed him the true source of the bleeding was not her but it was of a little girl no older then five. She was hit in the neck and was already dead.

That night Blaze got no sleep. This city was out of control; his city was out of control. Sure he did the whole crime fighting thing but, one person wasn't enough for a big city like this. "I've got to do some thing!" he yelled "But what?" He tossed the TV controller off his bed it hit the floor and turned on the television to the evening news. "Once again Jump City has averted disaster thanks to the Teen Titans quick thinking" Blaze shot up out of bed "That's it…THAT'S IT! Why didn't I think of it before? The answer was right there on the news…right there the whole fucking time!" Blaze had work to do and sleep was now out of the question. He slipped on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, slid into his black vans (shoes), and grabbed his red motorcycle jacket on the way out. Starting up the engine of his Kawasaki Ninja he strapped on his motorcycle helmet and burned out of the street so fast it woke up everyone. Blaze hated his powers but especially hated to fly…he felt so exposed when he did, as if any psycho with a rifle could pick him off. Thus the reason he brought the powerful bike in the first place, fast and low to the ground, just like his days in the service. He exited the local war-torn streets of Ocean City and on to the California expressway northeast and past sign that read:

**Ocean City Next Right**

**Steel City 29 Miles**

**JUMP CITY 41 MILES**

Well what did you think? Don't worry the titans will come in the next chapter which should be up real soon. Blaze pays a visit to Robin. I also had to get the main character background in so you guys wouldn't be like "WHO DA FUCK IS THIS BLAZE GUY?" for the whole story. Besides I bet your all dieing to know whom the new team of titans south will consist of! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well Reviews are like oxygen for me so please review! Or I will die!


	2. I Need Help

**Yea I know what your thinking "Great another chapter, now I have to read it." Before you do I just want to let you guys know I have been having trouble putting this story together. I am also having a very bad case of writers block too so, I will be putting this story off for a week maybe two. Hopefully I will come back with some great ideas so be patient. I have good news for fans of my other story. I have a bunch of ideas and that means you should expect updates daily, well, that's it. Enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: I don't pwnedz da 733N 7174N5._**

**Chapter 2: I Need Help**

"Almost there." Blaze thought to himself as he rode into Jump City. "I got to get this team." He swiftly darted and weaved through traffic on his motorcycle like a stuntman in an action movie. "My only hope is with the Titans." He stopped momentarily to pay a toll for the bridge and was off again. He pushed the limits of his Kawasaki's motor as he crossed the threshold and on to the bridge. His fuel was low and his speeds where currently over 120 MPH. The engine roared with power as he ripped past the blurs that were cars. It was now morning he had been riding all night to get here. As he was halfway across he looked to his right. There it was the giant letter T they called home, not blue like in all the news reports but orange as the glass windows reflected off the early morning sunlight. "Just a few more minutes and…" Blaze never got to finish that thought. His intensions where pulled at the ear shattering blast and massive pieces of steel and concrete falling towards him.

Blaze pulled a hard right to avoid the killer debris falling on him. The bridge shook as the man made boulders met the pavement and even other cars. Blaze hopped of his bike to help the people trapped underneath the destruction but kept his helmet on just incase anymore objects fell. Luckily no one was seriously hurt but what triggered the blast? "Look it's the HIVE!" screamed out a man who was pointing up at three very odd looking teenagers. "The who?" Blaze said to himself as he looked up. There stood a very small midget looking kid who seemed to be floating, a wacky pink haired girl, and what looked like a football player on steroids. The crowd immediately panicked and ran away screaming out stuff like "Run!", or "Were gona die!", one woman even said "They are pure evil!" Leaving Blaze all by himself on the destroyed bridge. "Hah, don't you just love it when they run?" said the girl. "Yea they are so helpless ahahaha!" Responded the big guy. "Hey wait a minute one of those butt sniffers didn't run!" said the midget pointing down at Blaze. "Guess he likes it ruff." Said the big guy. "Too bad, he is kinda cute." Said the girl.

The HIVE jumped down from their post and landed gracefully all except for the big dude who landed with a smash that shook the bridge again. "Look I don't want any trouble." The threesome just laughed. "Then you should have ran." Said the big guy. "Sorry ugly but I don't run from pussys." Blaze smirked knowing he hit a nerve. "Your going to pay for that!" said the big guy as he stomped towards him. "Wait" said the girl putting out a hand in front of him. "Just who do you think you are?" she said "Yea, what kind of stupid shit muncher insults the HIVE?" added the midget. "Ummm, me I guess." Blaze replied. "Come on Jinx leme rip him apart." Begged the big guy. "Alright Mammoth." Said Jinx lowering her hand. Mammoth cracked his fingers and stomped towards Blaze. "I think I'm gona enjoy this." Blaze just stood there not reacting in any way as "Mammoth" prepared to take him apart. If only he knew who he was dealing with. Mammoth raised a mighty fist over Blaze's head and brought it down with a roar. (Ok peoples this is where you finally get to see what kind of power Blaze has, Enjoy) Blaze sidestepped at the last second and began dodging Mammoths relentless swings. The giant tried everything but could not hit him at all. "Hold still you freak!" he said as he smashed both hands to the floor in one last attempt to inflict damage. Blaze just jumped back as if it was nothing.

"My turn" Blaze smiled. The air around his body began to heat up the pavement below him began to sizzle. Mammoth watched as Blaze's arms and legs lit up in flames. Seeing Mammoth was distracted by this, he charged at him so fast poor Mammoth didn't even know what hit him. Blaze delivered a hot spinning round kick to the side of Mammoths ribs. Flesh was scorched, bones where broken, and Mammoth went down screaming in pain. One shot was all it took to take out the over-confident giant. "GAHAAAA!" Mammoth screamed as he fell to the floor. Blaze stood over his fallen enemy and with a smirk said "Congrats, you have third degree burns on your left side and 3 broken ribs along with some internal bleeding." Blaze looked up at the remaining HIVE members. They were in shock, never have they seen this before. So shocked they didn't even hear "Titans Go!" a familiar voice shouted. Jinx and Gizmo where engulfed in green starbolts and a blue beam of light. They joined Mammoth in extreme pain. Blaze turned his attention skyward as a red hair girl and a metallic man finished off the rest of the HIVE. "Hold it!" screamed the voice again. He turned around and was face to face with the fearless leader of the titans, Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy were also by his side ready to strike on his command. "Are you HIVE?" Robin demanded. "Why don't you just ask him." Blaze gestured over at the beaten Mammoth. "Whoa, now that's what I call a barbeque." joked Beast Boy. "If you not HIVE then who are you?" Robin asked again with more force. Blaze looked over at Starfire and Cyborg who just came back from kicking Jinx and Gizmos asses. "My name is Blaze Salvador, and I need your help." Cyborg had seen this before and didn't want to risk it. "How do we know you not a HIVE Spy?" Blaze's eyes burned with anger (Seriously the guy has fire powers). He didn't come this far to be accused of criminal activity. "Damn it I am telling the truth!" Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at Blaze's head and fired sending Blaze slamming into the ground. Ravens black aura surrounded Blaze and whipped him into a car. "Those fire abilities…are you with Trigon?" Blaze knew it wouldn't be easy but didn't expect to get his ass kicked. The Titans advanced ready to attack. "Please friends do not hurt him!" Starfire flew in between Blaze and the Titans, protecting him from any further harm. "Starfire get away from him!" Robin shouted. "No please, you must understand he is telling the truth!"

**Hah, leave it to Starfire to be the only one buying his story, and the only one that is right for once. Anyways I know it sucked…badly but, I am like struggling in what most of you call "Writers Block" so don't be mad at me for this sucky chapter. I mean it really won't have anything major to do with this story. Next chapter Blaze tells the titans about his little dilemma. Review please!**


End file.
